Computing devices are often scanned for the purpose of identifying malware such as computer viruses, threats, and/or other potentially harmful vulnerabilities. However, malware families often spawn new variants that can go undetected by traditional malware detection techniques. As such, an intelligent mechanism for detecting new variants of malware is desired.